


Dance With Me

by buzzoff



Category: The 100
Genre: Blurb, Dancing, Drugs, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Slightly - Freeform, they kisss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzoff/pseuds/buzzoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I'm starting this 30 day prompt thing and I wrote some very high Jonty fluff for you guys to cover up the pain of season three jonty! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

Smoke clouded the universe and stars around him in loose ringlets, making it increasingly more difficult for Monty to place the outline of his best friend, who left his spot on the bed a few moments ago to skip some million year old song on the artifact of a mobile radio he somehow unearthed a few days back. The outline was soon enough found, though, as it materialized in front of Monty's spot at the end of Jasper's mattress, legs dangling off the side stopped swaying as a hand was outstretched in front of him. "Dance with meee," a voice drawled in a hushed voice, somehow clear in their foggy little reality.  
Monty exhaled sharply through his nose and brought his glass bottle to his dry lips, shaking his cotton-filled head slowly, half-lidded eyes looking up at a smirking Jasper, who hadn't since retracted his hand. "Why?" Monty asked, setting the bottle on the floor and leaning back on his elbows, raising a foot to lightly tap Jasper's shin. "Because," a voice said, air moving aside as a taller teenaged boy sank to his heels to exist on the same plane as his equally inebriated friend, "I'd look so dumb dancing by myself," Jasper said, words thick and looped together with a graceful slur."Plus, this is my favorite song." he reasoned, taking a swig of the bottle beside him only to quickly place it back where Monty had it in the first place and stand too quickly, leaning on the bed post to keep upright. When things stopped spinning and Jasper could once again see his friend, his invitation was again extended, palm flipped toward the ceiling as fingers curled gently, spindles of clinquant atmosphere looping in between the spaces and dancing at the tips with a slow but rhythmic timing.  
Jasper grinned down at Monty as the shorter boy shifted forward, ripples forming in the sheets. Monty's hand was raised to meet Jasper's hesitantly, meeting at the fingertips with a small tremble. Fingers were carefully intertwined and palms were introduced as Jasper pulled Monty to a stand, taking only a fraction of a step backward to give the boy in front of him some breathing room, if you could even call it such at this point. "Thanks, Mont." Jasper grinned, sending sunshine-y rivets up Monty's back as he pulled his friend closer with one hand and turned up the volume on his mobile radio device with the other before returning it to the stand on his dresser and dropping his hand by his side, a small thud noise being produced as his hand limply met the jean material of his pants.   
Smooth guitar riffs found their way between smoke and airborne romantic tension as it settled over the boys, diffusing evenly and settling at their shoulders and still intertwined hands. Jasper began swaying gently as a cool summer breeze rolling across grassy hills, eyes all but closed as he dropped Monty's hand and settled both palms on the shorter boy's hips, guiding his movements to match. Monty laughed aloud at how absurd it must look from an onlookers perspective as he raised his hands to rest on Jasper's shoulders, swaying like a tall flower in a Cincinnati garden as his eyes found Jasper's dark brown ones, glinting with hints of sunshine and sunflowers and childlike wonder. Monty couldn't help but to tip his chin upwards and smile fondly, and the sentiment was returned seconds later. Pulses of sweet, fuzzy static played for the teens as Jasper took a small step forward, stumbling over his own foot and ending up closer than anticipated. Monty laughed gently, vibrations seamlessly assimilating themselves into their foggy little reality and relaxing Monty's posture to match the chemist's sloppy stance as he took a small, unnoticed step forward and slid his hands further up Jasper's shoulders, never once breaking eye contact or their shared grin of adoration for one another. Jasper tilted his head slightly as he swayed like a gentle wave, lapping at a golden shore as his grin morphed into a coy smile. The taller boy took another step to fill the seemingly gaping void of space between he and the beautiful Monty Green as his hands met eachother at the small of the shorter boy's back, tugging him closer little by little. Monty happily let it happen, shuffling a bit closer with every small pull, both at his waist and heart strings.   
Soon enough Monty and Jasper were mere millimeters apart and people a few light years away could hear the unsteady pounding radiating from their chests as their eyes locked and any resolve melted away from their faces like wax to a direct flame. Jasper saw infinite universes take place between Monty's eyes and stars get caught in his dark lashes. Planetary orbits abandoned their heliocentric ways and shifted to circle Monty Green and the way his lips twitch when Jasper says terrible puns and the way his hair falls into his eyes when he laughs really hard and oh god his laugh and the way the corners of his mouth pull upwards when he silently makes a really good joke that would be terribly inappropriate to say aloud and the way his eyes light up like bursts of a million supernovas when he finally solves a problem he'd been working on and suddenly Jasper found it very difficult to focus on anything other than Monty's lips, which seemed to have a newly found gravitational pull to them.   
Monty got lost adventuring in the deep boreal forests encased in Jasper Jordan's eyes that he had somehow never explored before. Sun streamed through the treetops and trickled down the dark trunks to lightly caress the dense undergrowth that was teeming with life of millions. Monty flicked his attention away from the forests and admired the tall flowers blooming in Jasper's veins as they tickled around his waist and forehead and became soon entangled with a few choice locks of his dark hair, bonding tighter as they branched out further. The strands of vines that framed Jasper's face followed suit as they gently wrapped around Monty's skull, persuading him to lean closer, to close the gap, to explore more parts of Jasper Jordan than had been before.   
Lips locked after a consolidated, succinct moment of unspoken dialogue between galaxies and evergreen trees that conveyed only a brush of the boy's whole feelings, but it was enough to confirm that the other felt the same way, which was more than enough for both of them. Everything in the teens shared little universe melted away, leaving only Monty and Jasper behind to find themselves a place to stand in each other. All extremities suddenly felt freezing in the stark contrast of the heat their mouths were supplying, melting into each other like one was a dropped ice cream cone and the other was the summer sun beating down on the concrete. Monty lifted his hands from their place on Jasper's shoulders and placed them gently on either side of his best friend's jaw, running his thumb over a small cut that he assumed Jasper got while shaving a while back. The shorter teen leaned more into the kiss and even lifted a little off of his heels as one of Jasper's hands found it's way to Monty's hair, once again wrapping vines around his skull as dark locks were twirled around Jasper's spindly fingers and a few hairs at the base of his neck were being tugged at lightly. A fire of a million suns burned at their core and supernovas popped like pop rocks against each other's lips. It was like the first Friday in a life of only Mondays. It was like a happily ever after to a story they didn't even know they were writing. It was like love, the kind you see in dumb romantic comedies, come true.   
Monty pulled away with a gasp and a thick, red blush as he stumbled backwards and almost tripped over his own feet. Jasper stared at him, wide-eyed and unblinking, jaw slack, sharing the same blush. The air hang heavy and suddenly it didn't matter that they'd been smoking and drinking all night, because they both felt incredibly fucking sober as they tried not to be the one who looked away first. Jasper cleared his throat after a few moments and looked down at the tile, his feet, Monty's feet, the turned over beer bottle on his floor, anywhere but Monty. "Did we really just..." Jasper trailed off, face getting impossibly more red as he looked back up to his best friend of many years. "Uh, yeah, I... I think we, uh, did." Monty said, looking slightly left of Jasper's eyes. "Right." Jasper nodded as he turned his attention back to the floor. A few tense moments later, Jasper cautiously looked back up and met Monty's eyes.   
"So, uh, wanna... do that again?"   
"Absolutely."


End file.
